The present disclosure relates to vehicle barrier systems and assemblies. A vehicle barrier assembly typically includes one or more horizontal rails, connected to support members that are fixed to the ground. The rails of the assembly are generally made of metal bar elements, which are assembled together to ensure continuity. In the event of an impact from a vehicle, the vehicle barrier assembly absorbs kinetic energy from the vehicle as it comes to a stop. The combination of support members and rails allows the assembly to reach the strength required to withstand and/or absorb the forces of an impacting vehicle.